The Distance between our Love, What am I to you?
by RoseShine 76
Summary: A KaixMax fanfic, just one chapter for now, after a few reviews, I add another chapter, it's just an idea for now... Rated M for yaoi, boyxboy, if you don't like, don't read. High school bad boy Kai and happy-go-lucky Max have been couple in secret for a few months, But Max wonders is Kai just using his feelings for him, and if does in fact love him...


**The Distance between our Love, What am I to you **

_**Author's message: **__Hey guys thought of this after reading a Kingdom Hearts Doujinshi 'After School Secret' It gave me the idea for this fanfic. Anyway this one __**Kai x Max, **__this is an M rated yaoi__** (boyXboy) **__story__** KaixMax. **__If you don't like Yaoi don't bother reading, and those who do ENJOY!_

_**Prologue: **__High school bad boy Kai and happy-go-lucky Max have been couple in secret for a few months, keeping from their friends and family, however personal issues begin to distance the two young lovers, Is Kai using Max's feelings for him, does he only want him for sex, or he is just toying with him. Max is just doing anything to please his love while wondering if really does love him, as he allows Kai to hurt him... A tale of teenage drama with violence, romance and heartbreak..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The story so far, after school activity, so close and yet so far apart<strong>

The setting was bedroom, the sunlight shined through into the room, there was a desk on one side of the room. Someone clothing was all over the floor and the chair of the desk, there were two figures on the bed, the sound of a person moaning and gasping for air. One person was on top of the other, he was wearing a white collared shirt which was unbuttoned revealing his toned abs, and he was on knees wearing black jeans.

The person under him was almost completely naked with only a black and red striped tie around his neck, and black long socks. He also had a wristband on his right arm, his ocean blue eyes were half opened as he was gasping for air, he had light blonde hair, and light pale skin. The boy on top had light purple eyes, light toned skin, his spiky grey bangs in front of his hair and the back was black, he had a smirk on his face.

"Kai... We can't do this now... The others will be here anytime" the blonde pleaded but was soon met with kiss by the boy to be Kai as they lips locked with the blonde gasping and moaning slightly as he then broke the kiss about a minute later

"Don't worry about it Max, you said that your dad would be back at seven so we've got plenty of time" Kai said revealing the boy beneath to be Max as he then laid on him and began to kiss his neck

"I know but... What if my dad comes back from his errands early" Max said as Kai slightly sighed as he then put his arms around Max, the blonde gasped as he felt Kai's chest pressed against his bare chest, it felt warm

"Stop making excuses... I know you're nervous about doing this, and worried about getting caught but so what..." Kai responded as his head was now on Max's chest as he started kissing and stroking it

"If we get caught I'll shield you... If you're worried I'll make you feel better... I will protect you no matter what" Kai said as Max's eyes widen with slight shock at his statement as he looked at him

"Kai... Ah!" Max suddenly gasped as he felt a sharp but slight pain on his nipple as Kai had bitten down on one gently nipping and biting it as the blonde just moaned

Kai continued to bite at Max's nipples as the younger boy moaned with pleasure, the pair had been a couple for a few months and had been meeting up after school every now and then to have some fun. But this was the first time they had decided to have sex, Max of course was completely nervous about doing this while Kai was more than eager to take their relationship to the next level.

Kai was done teasing Max as he now had his hands on Max's knees, he was smirking as he examined every part of Max's naked body. The boy already had an erection as he tried to hide it between his legs, but then Kai let go of his knees and then went to his ear. Max had a flustered expression, he was blushing red as his breathing was much slower as he could feel Kai's intense body heat against him.

"Max... I want you to..." Kai gently whispered into Max's ear, the blonde waited to hear what Kai wanted him to do, there was complete silence between them

"Spread your legs..." he said as Max blushed even more as he did as he was told and began to spread his legs as Kai knelt back up while Max watched him, the boy began to undo his pants

"What are you...?" Max stopped mid sentence as pulled out his hardened erection holding it his hand, this made Max's one twitch slightly as he used his arms to sit up slightly

"Just relax Max... I promise I won't hurt you..." he said as he slightly jerked his erection and then pressed it between the blonde's butt stroking in between as a jolt went throughout Max's body

"Look at me..." he said as Max was focusing on what happening between his legs as he then slowly looked back up giving Kai eye contact, their eyes were locked onto each other

"If you really wants us to stop just say so... I don't mind waiting until you're ready to do this" Kai said as he had pulled Max closer to him, he gave him such a sincere look

* * *

><p><strong>(Max's POV)<strong>

_**He has such a sincere look in his eyes... He really does mean that...**_

_**I know he's kind of annoyed that I keep putting this off between us...**_

_**Kai... I want us to do this... Even if it hurts me, or even if I don't like it... I'll...**_

"Max...?" he simply said my name as I looked at him, I just wanted to tell him but I couldn't say anything so I just slowly placed my head on his shoulder as I felt his arms wrap around me

"We don't have to do this you know... Let's just stop..." he told me as he sighed slightly, I knew that Kai was upset as he then placed me down on the bed, he then zipped his pants back up

"I'm sorry..." that's all I could say as I looked at him, that's what I always said to him when we were like this, he gave me a faint smile and then reached down by the floor and picked my clothes and gave them to me as I started to put my boxers back on while he stood their

"I'm gonna go take a shower and deal with this..." he said as he pointed down by his crouch as his erection could be seen through his pants as he then sighed again and walked off to the bathroom

"Kai..." I simply called his name he stopped and then turned back to look at me, he really looked annoyed as I just looked away slightly as I heard footsteps coming to me as I looked up as Kai kissed me on my forehead

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Kai gently kissed Max on his forehead as the blonde boy just stared at him, Kai gave him such a caring look as he then took hold of Max and gently pushed him on the bed and then he lied next to him on the bed. He pulled Max into his arms closely while Max eyes were a little teary as he placed his head onto Kai's chest, the older boy put his arms around him hugging him tightly as he whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry Kai... I'm so sorry, please... Please I didn't mean to..." Max said as Kai gently shushed stroking his hair as Kai closed his eyes, he sighed slightly and then gently smiled

"No... I'm sorry for doing that just now, I'm not annoyed with you, I didn't mean to make you feel like that" Kai said in an apologetic manner as he then kissed on his cheek as Max looked at him

"But what about you're..." Max's eyes trailed down as Kai just chuckled for a moment and then kissed Max again and sweetly sighed and he just smiled at him

"It's not a problem Max, it's not an issue so just forget about it okay" Kai told Max as he then started to close his eyes while Max's remained open as Kai then grabbed the blanket by then end of the bed and pulled it over them as he let out a quiet yawn

"Let's just get some sleep okay..." Kai said now in sleepy tone as he started to doze off while Max remained the same he could feel the warmth coming off of Kai's body as they laid there together

"Sorry..." Max whispered as a single tear ran down his eye as he just closed his eyes and snuggled into Kai's chest, eventually about ten minutes later both boys had fallen to sleep

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**So what did you KaixMax fans think of this first chapter, it's still an idea, just spent the last hour on it and I was wondering how it would come out. After I get at least two reviews for this I start working on the second chapter and see how it goes from there, Kai x Max is one of my top OTPs and I haven't done any stuff on them recently and I'm trying to get over my writer's block with my main KaixMax vampire fanfic. So please review and let me know what you thought of it, and check my other fanfics about them...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
